Father's Day
by Xiuzou
Summary: The two families meet again in the winter, with an unexpected arrival. (I'm sorry. I don't know how to write these types of characters)


The day comes, and by some luck or fate, the two families are together again. "Do you think it'll happen again next year, Uesugi-san?" Yotsuba asks while she and Raiha walk around outside the mountain resort that they happen to be staying at. "This really is getting ridiculous. First the hot springs, now this." Itsuki rubs her head. "Well, at least I don't have to deal with disguises this time. I'm happy for that at least." Fuutarou sighs, his breath fogging up from the cold. "Mmmmmfff" He turns, seeing three of the quintuplets covered by layers and layers of insulated clothing. "Which one talked? Was it you Ichika?" He sighs again. The three remove some of their protection and walk around with them as a fancy car drives up to the resort.

"Hey! Don't go too far! You-" Isanari runs outside, calling to the teens. "Uesugi? It's been ages. Is that Nakano too?" A man steps out the door of the car, his red hair cut short and slicked to the side. "Matsudaira...It's been a while." Isanari forces out a smile, which stops Fuutarou in his tracks. "Dad's...mad! This is bad." He calls to Raiha and they walk over to Isanari's side. "Is this your little squirt? I haven't seen him since he was a toddler." Matsudaira reaches out to Fuuttarou, but his wrists get gripped so tightly that he flinches. "As it should be, you were always bad around children." Maruo says, staring him down and tightening his vice grip. "Still a stick in the mud, huh? Nakano, don't you know how to relax?" The red headed man pulls his arm away as the quints make it to the scene. "What's going on?" Ichika asks, but Maruo just raises his hand. "Let's go to our room. Uesugi...like old times?"

* * *

"Alright dad, who is that guy?" Fuutarou asks, walking up to Isanari. He doesn't reply, he doesn't even smile; his face focused and angry. "Nakano." He opens the door, finding the quints and Maruo sitting around a table. "What's the plan?" Isanari asks, taking a seat. "Keep him away from them, especially your daughter." Maruo says coldly. "Can somebody explain what's going on?" Nino says, annoyed.

"That man, is Sarugo Matsudaira. Maruo and I knew him in school." Isanari says. "And he was nothing but trouble." He adds. They all look to Maruo, who nods in agreement. "H-He can't be that bad, right?" Yotsuba asks. "He's mentally unstable, prone to outbursts of violence at worst, and intense greed at any other time. This is a short list of things he's done, he once committed identity fraud and got one of our classmates expelled, another time he placed psychedelics into a girl's drink at a party, he gave half of the class food poisoning, on a field trip he was put in charge of everyone's fitness exercises which he used to drive everyone to vomiting because of fatigue, and he's stubborn to the point that he kept going to class even after he was expelled." Maruo says.

"That man...Fuutarou, Raiha, he traumatized your mother. I...I saw it happen with my own eyes. He used to..." Isanari struggles to say. "He nearly killed her...if I hadn't returned to the classroom she would've..." The room is tense, Isanari's voice strained. "It's worse than you think, Uesugi. You see, he..." Maruo taps his fingers against the table. "...is the quintuplets' actual father."

* * *

"I don't believe this..." Miku says. "Those two just left us here." Nino says. "But still, your father...your actual father. Now that I think about it, he does kinda remind me of a more intense version of all of you." Fuutarou mutters, earning him glares from the sisters. "I'm...ugh...I don't know." Itsuki rubs her head. "Do you think we'll grow up to be like him?" Yotsuba asks. The room falls silent, the weight of those words makes all of their heads sink. "No, I don't think so." Fuutarou says, standing up and heading for the door.

"I want answers. Anyone else coming?" He touches the doorknob. He hears shuffling and doesn't even have to look back. "Alright, last one out locks the door."

* * *

Their group tails the fathers, trying to remain hidden. "Matsudaira-kun, what brings you here?" Maruo says, the three of them sitting in the resort's bar. "Give me an aviation. Nakano, I'm just here to have fun. After all, I'm as free as a bird right now." Sarugo says. "..._right now?_" Fuutarou whispers to the quints. "Do you think he wasn't before he came here? Like he was incarcerated or sent somewhere?" Itsuki asks. "You don't think...he was imprisoned, don't you?" Ichika looks up at the adults. "I don't know. Maybe we should investigate another way. It'll be bad if our dads see us." Miku suggests. "I'll look him up online, maybe there's something there. Let's try searching his room." Yotsuba pulls out her phone and they leave.

"W-We shouldn't be doing this...we could get arrested." Itsuki tries to dissuade the others. Fuutarou bends down, the lock level with his eye. He extends a hand out to Nino and Ichika. "Have any bobby pins?" Nino opens up her purse, handing him a handful of them. "S-Since when did you know how to pick locks?" Nino asks, causing him to smirk. "Seven years by this point. I used to get in trouble and had to break myself out." He effortlessly picks the lock, granting them entry into the room. "This is a bad idea, I'm telling you. We could get in trouble if we get caught." Itsuki's words fall on deaf ears as Nino finds his luggage. "Look, another lock. Think you ca-" Fuutarou's already picked the lock.

Inside are what you'd expect, clothes, some personal belongings, back up money. "Don't touch anything we don't have to, we don't want to leave a trace." Ichika says as she picks up a pile of neatly folded clothes and places them aside. Underneath were a few papers, they seem recent. "Patient: Sarugo Matsudaira. Status: Unstable. Notes: Patient is too unstable. Doctors cannot be left in a room without supervision. He will be sent to Kurosari mental institute on December 17. His stay will be indefinite. Solitary confinement is required." It read. Fuutarou thinks this through, analyzing the document. "Written by: Dr. Ana Ieyasu." It reads on the bottom. "Ichika, Nino. Search any of the clothes for pockets. Yotsuba, did anything come up online?" He says.

"The most recent thing related to him was around 16 years ago. He was found on a small pile of dead puppies taking a nap." She says. All eyes turn toward Itsuki, who tries to hide a confused smile behind a cough. "Oh god, we really are his kids." Ichika worries. "Relax. More importantly, did you find anything?" He asks, Nino folds the clothes back. "Nothing, these blouses and skirts were empty." She says. "Blouses and skirts? But he came here alone, didn't he?" Miku says. They all feel a chill run up their spine when she ends. "This isn't his. We have to go, we know too much." Fuutarou says as they leave the room the way it was when they entered.

* * *

"If it wasn't his, then whose is it?" Yotsuba asks as they head down the stairs. "It was Dr. Ieyasu's. Think about it, the most recent thing about him came from 16 years ago and we know he was kept around doctors enough for them to give up on his rehabilitation. He was about to be sent to another mental institute, probably for life this time. Now, we know that he was stuck around there while they observed him, probably for at least 13 years. How was he able to afford a car, especially a high end one, if he spent the past 13 years of his life locked in a mental institute, only being let out recently. It's impossible, which is why..." He walks up to said car, picking the lock on the trunk. "It isn't his." Inside they are mortified.

They find a woman, beaten and battered, tied up with rope and gagged with a rag. Her hair is disheveled, her body shows signs of dehydration and famine. The smell inside is horrendous, she hasn't been let out for a day, maybe two. She's unconscious, but alive. Her clothes are torn and stained with blood, piss, and fecal matter. "I was hoping I was wrong." He mutters to himself. He goes about untying her and waking her up. "Doctor Ieyasu, Matsudaira isn't here. Follow us, we'll get you cleaned up." Itsuki says, covering her nose. "So you found out, eh squirt? Like father like son I suppose."

* * *

"You..." Ichika clenches her fist. "You dick! Don't you know what we've been through because of you!" Nino causes her palms to bleed, digging her nails into it. "Let's go, we have more important things to do. Yotsuba." Miku says, turning to Yotsuba who is carrying the doctor on her back. "You made mom suffer, you made their mom suffer, you made everyone suffer. You're inhuman." Itsuki says coldly, standing between him and Raiha. "Run Yotsuba!" Fuutarou tells her as the ribboned girl makes a break for the stairs, but she falls to the side. "He...he caught up to Yotsuba. Damn it, let's help her!" The six of them rush to Yotsuba's side, stopping in their tracks when Sarugo picks her up by her neck.

"Your father once saw me do this to a girl...hahaha...like father like son..." He chuckles, then laughs, he's lost it. His fingers slowly tighten around Yotsuba's neck, Fuutarou tries to move forward. "One wrong move and I snap this girl's neck. Uesugi stopped me once before..."

"And I'll do it again!" Isanari runs up, getting a clean right hook to the side of his head. "His knee Uesugi! Kick it!" Maruo yells, dropping his phone and running to assist. Isanari kicks Matsudaira's knee, causing him to let go of Yotsuba to keep himself up. "How long do we have?" Isanari asks as Maruo reaches the teens. "Security will be here in a minute, police a will take a while to get up the mountain." Maruo says, helping Yotsuba get Ieyasu to the others. "You two were always such suck ups. Can't you learn to have some fun?" Matsudaira says, grabbing Fuutarou's hand as he rand up and threw a punch. "Fuutarou!" Miku yells, the quints running up to try and help. Fuutarou screams, his hand getting crushed by Matsudaira. "Let him go!" Nino runs up, but backs off when Sarugo feigns a punch. "Sarugo Matsudaira! Hands in the air!" Isanari smirks as security finally arrives. "We win."

* * *

"How's your hand?" Miku asks, sitting beside Fuutarou's bed. Maruo on the other side, bandaging said hand. "I'll be fine. Is Yotsuba alright?" He asks, looking at the bed on Miku's opposite side. "Will we...end up like that?" Yotsuba asks. "I mean...the things that dad said, the things the news articles said, we've done similar things..." She rubs her neck.

"You won't. Rena was your mother. She was caring to a fault...she never gave up on anyone. She was a kind soul, too kind." Maruo says. "She didn't give up on Matsudaira, even sacrificing her previous life to take care of him. It's her kindness that you've inherited that will drive away Matsudaira's malice." He says, finishing up Fuutarou's bandages. "Next time, listen to us. We warned you not to go anywhere." Isanari says, his head in his hands. "But it's because of our search that he was sent to Kurosari instead of that old mental institute he was at before. If we didn't, then he could've broken out again." Raiha says. "But still, you've seen what happened to that doctor. If that happened to any of you..."

"Where is she by the way?" Maruo asks. "After you treated her injuries, she got dressed and drove herself to the hospital. She left me this though." Isanari says, holding up a small slip of paper. "Thank you? That's it?" Miku asks, somewhat disappointed. "See this side." He turns it around. "Go to Revival cake shop on new year? How does she know about that?" Nino asks. "I heard that a famous food critic really liked that place." Itsuki smirks.

* * *

"I'm begging you brother, please!" A woman's voice says. "As much as I want to sis, if I do that then I'll be out of business unless you pay me. You're a doctor, you can afford it. Sell that car of yours." The manager says as the two families enter. "Uesugi-kun? Nakano-san? You don't have shifts today." He asks as the two of them turn to see them. "You know them?" Dr. Ieyasu asks. "It's a small world. Come in, go up stairs." The manager retreats into the back. They all walk up the stairs, waiting for them are twenty or so people, old, young, some children. "They all want to thank you. He would've gotten away if you didn't do anything." A chorus of thanks and appreciation comes as the manager brings up plates full of cake.


End file.
